Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an image processing system and an image formation apparatus and particularly to an image processing system including a plurality of image formation apparatuses and an image formation apparatus included in the system.
Description of the Related Art
A system in which image formation apparatuses such as a plurality of multi-functional peripherals (MFP) are connected to a network and printing can be carried out by logging in any image formation apparatus, or what is called ubiquitous printing can be carried out, has been proposed. This system is called a ubiquitous printing system in one aspect.
Since an image formation apparatus has come to function as a server with a function of the image formation apparatus being more sophisticated, a system includes no server. Such a system is also called a serverless ubiquitous printing system.
In the serverless ubiquitous printing system, any image formation apparatus exhibits a server function and functions as a server and passes a job list to an image formation apparatus in which a user has logged. Thus, in the image formation apparatus in which the user has logged, the user can check a job issued by the user himself/herself and saved in a memory of the image formation apparatus functioning as the server, and can indicate printing.
Such a system is constructed, for example, in an office environment in many cases. Therefore, with expansion of the office, the need for inclusion of a larger number of image formation apparatuses in the system has increased.